A pneumatic tire has excellent abilities to support a load of a vehicle, to absorb and attenuate an impact from a road surface, and to transfer a force from, the vehicle. Thus, the pneumatic tire is widely used in small and large vehicles, such as bicycles, motorcycles, passenger vehicles, and trucks. However, a puncture caused by a foreign object from a road surface or the like may occur. Thus, in recent years, particularly, there is proposed a non-pneumatic tire having advantages of puncture less and the like
The non-pneumatic tires typically used in industrial vehicles include solid-rubber structure tires, such as solid tires and cushion tires. However, there are problems in the non-pneumatic tire having solid-rubber structure that the tire is heavy in weight and the impact-absorbing performance is not high. Thus, the non-pneumatic tire having solid-rubber structure has been hardly used in passenger vehicles emphasized on the riding comfort performance thereof.
Hence, there is proposed a non-pneumatic tire having no solid-rubber structure. This non-pneumatic tire includes: a ring band coaxially disposed on an outer side of a wheel with a clearance; a tread portion for covering an outer periphery of the ring band and contacting a road surface; and a plurality of web spokes for coupling the ring band with the wheel and supporting them while having a tension to transfer a load (Patent Document 1).